un desliz en el baño
by Devilmergana
Summary: La verdad es que no soy una fanatica de Viviendo con Derek, pero como me encanta lo incesto, empeze a escribir esta historia. Espero que os guste


Hoy tenía una cita, el nuevo entrenador de baloncesto del colegio de quizas algo más de veinte años la había citado para darle clases de como encanastar bien sin dañar a nadie. Vale, quizas no fuera una cita, pero le gustaba llamarlo así. Cogió su chandal favorito y fué a ducharse. Sabía perfectamente que Derek tenía una cita hoy y que por una vez en su vida quería ir bien vestido, eso era perfecto, mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro; aguaba la fiesta a su hermanastro y ella salia hermosa aquella noche. Rápidamente se metió en la ducha pero esa vez olvidó echar el pestillo como siempre hacía. Dejó que el agua se calentara mientras se quitaba la ropa, una vez dentro, se quedó unos minutos bajo el agua caliente.

-Cassey Mcdonal, alias la torpecilla.- Empezó a decir la molestosa voz de Derek detras de la puerta.-Esta noche iba a salir yo y tu te ibas a quedar con los niños. Así que ya estas saliendo de la ducha o te saco yo.

- ¿Pero que dices? Al final Nora y George no se van a la cena.- Dijo ella sin prestarle más atención de la necesaria meintras se enjabonaba el pelo. Escuchó como se abría la puerta y se echó todo el agua por encima como pudo para quitarse el jabon. Dejó asomar la cabeza, tapandose el cuerpo con la cortina.

- Sí que se van, y ahora sal de la ducha.- Dijo él mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño lleno de vapor.

-¿Es que no sabes lo que significa el término intimidad?- Le gritó ella al ver que la miraba desde el lavamanos.

-No.-Respondió él poniendola de los nervios.- Sal de la ducha.

-No.

- Vas a salir de ahí como que yo me llamo Derek.- Le espetó este más que enfadado.

- Primero, cambiate de nombre por que no voy a salir de aquí y segundo.., ¿Me vas a sacar tú?- Preguntó Cassey. Derek abrió la boca para replicar pero supo que sonaba algo ilógico que la sacara de la bañera. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea y cogió la ropa de Cassey y la lanzó fuera del baño, ella con la boca abierta empezó a chillarle.- ¿Pero qué haces?

- Sal a por tu ropa por que yo no la voy a traer.

- Y salgo desnuda ¿no?- Dijo ironicamente.

- Noo...hay algo llamado toalla que sirve para secarse pero que es lo suficientemente grande para taparte aunque estes como una foca.- Dijo ofendiendo a Cassey que cogió la toalla y se la colocó antes de que Derek pudiera verla y corrió la cortina, saliendo de la bañera y pasando delante de él con la cabeza firme, pero antes de que ella pudiera salir, mati entró.

- Ya que papa y mama se han ido queremos dar una fiesta ¿Nos dejais?- Preguntó este.

-¡No!- Dijeron los dos mayores a la vez.

- De todas formas preguntaselo a Cassey, por que es la que se va a quedar con vosotros.

- De eso nada, Derek, te vas a quedar tú.- Discutió la hermana.

- Gracias por darme vuestro permiso.- Dijo él burlon que al parecer lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio y cerró la puerta con pestillo tras de sí. Sus dos hermanas les estaban esperando fuera y los tres pusieron un mueble detras de la puerta para que no pudieran salir e impedirles una fiesta que ya había empezado en el salón.

- Mati dejame salir ¡Ahora!- Gritaba Derek desde dentro.

Tras quince minutos chillando para que los dejaran salir, se callaron estaban medio afónicos. Cassey y Derek estaban sentados detras de la puerta, pero Cassey se levantó y se puso al lado del radiador, para calentarse.

- Debemos llamar a Nora.- Dijo ella.

- ¡De eso nada! Me echarán la culpa a mí, por que tu eres la responsable.- Dijo recalcando la última palabra con sarcasmo, aunque la verdad solo lo decía para llevarle la contraria y no por el castigo que seguro le iba a caer.- ¿por que ocupas todo el calefactor? Así no llega el calor.

- Quizas será por que me has tirado la ropa fuera y estoy semidesnuda unicamente cubierta por una toalla que no me llega ni a las rodillas en pleno invierno.- Le dijo ella lo que le parecía aparente y se puso a mirar por la ventana-cristalera del baño.

En verdad, Derek no se había fijado en Cassey mucho desde que salio de la bañera por que lo único que quería es que lo hiciera. Ahora que se fijaba la toalla que llevaba Cassey era pequeña comparada con la que cogía él. Estaba morena incluso en invierno y tenía unas sensuales curvas que casi se dejaban ver gracias a la diminuta toalla. _¿Pero derek que estas pensando, tío? ¡Qué es tu hermana!_, se dijo a sí mismo al darse cuenta de como estaba pensando de Cassey, pero en realidad no tenía nada de malo por que ella tecnicamente no era realmente su hermana. Así que se deleito al ver que una gota de su pelo mojado caía por los hombros hasta meterse dentro de la toalla, donde ahora quería estar él. _¿Pero por qué ahora que casi había superado su rechazo por parte de su hermanastra pasa esto?_

-Derek ¿Qué estas mirando?- Preguntó ella que había levantado la vista de la ventana.

- A tí.- Respondió sinceramente Derek y apartó la mirada por que sabía que estaba sonrojado. Se levantó y se acercó a Cassey que no se separó ni un centímetro aunque estuviera muy pegada a él. Derek se rebuscó entre los bolsillos algo y al final consiguió sacar el movil que se lo tendió a Cassey.- Llama a Nora, no me importa...

Cassey lo cogió y se impresionó y a la vez se apenó por que no era normal que Derek fuera respetuoso y porque pensaba que se había acercado a ella para otra cosa. Buscó en la agenda del movil el nombre de Nora, bajo la atenta mirada de él.

- Vaya...,cuantos nombres de chicas.- Dijo ella triste.

- Ninguna valen la pena.- Dijo él encontrandose con los ojos verdes de su hermanastra.

- Entonces ¿Para que sales con ellas?- Dijo acercandose un poco a él sin que se notase mucho. El se encogió de hombros en respuesta a la pregunta de Cassy.- ¿Cual de las tres Noras es mi madre?- Preguntó ella decepcionada. Él la cogió de la mano para ver el movil.

- La segunda.- Ella marcó el telefono y le dijo a Nora lo que había pasado. Luego colgó y le dijo a Derek que iban a volver pronto, este asintió y se acercó a ella más y ya no había ningún espacio que los separara. Entonces Derek recordó algo_ "Lo que Derek quiere, Derek lo tiene"_ él quería sus labios, tanto que lo besó sin pudor alguno. Al principio ella abrió los ojos como platos y no respondió al beso, aunque despues cerró los ojos y dejo pasar la lengua de Derek. Se separaron por que no les quedaba aliento, pero se volvieron a juntar otra vez y así sucesivamente hasta que se escuchó un ruido tras la puerta y se separaron rapidamente. Sus padres asomaron la cabeza y miraron a sus hijos sonriendo.

- ¡No os habeis matado!- Grito alegremente George

- ¡Es un milagro!- Gritó tambien Nora.

-Oye, Derek ¿Tú no tenías una cita hoy?- Preguntó su padre. Él se encogió de hombros.

- No vale la pena.


End file.
